


Revamped

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Edward exposure scene, F/M, I kinda hate myself for this, Rewrite, but I need to let this frustration go, new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella secretly always wanted to throw something in that smug bastards face, today her dream came true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revamped

**Author's Note:**

> As a non fan watching twilight by proxy from my sister, this scene irritated me, no build up, no character development no apologies? So revamped scene

"If he notices me, he'll rush, it has to be you." Bella gave a sharp nod feeling her fingernails half moons into her palms, her stress levels elevating higher when the stupid crowd barely moved.  
Before Bella said "Fuck it." And almost abandoned the car in hopes to find him herself, Alice gasped,  
"There he is!" Alice pointed and Bella's eyes zeroed in with a robotic tensity.  
Target locked.

Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and ran into the crowd, before Alice could say "Vampire." 

She sprinted through the Red Sea of a crowd, bumping into every single one of them, her clumsiness was on point today she grouched to herself,  
As she ran through, she saw him shed his clothes, She almost faltered, beyond infuriated,  
‘all those times I asked for a strip tease, nothing. Now he's doing it for free in this crowd?’

Bella ran over the fountain getting her cheap ass convers soaked, she was almost there.  
She wasn't gonna make it, he was so close to the sun-  
She panicked and faltered hoping and tugging her shoe off by the heal, then threw it as hard as she could, it smacked Edward right between the eyes, he fell backwards barely any sun catching him and fell on his ass.

Bella kept running, "Edward Cullen!" She growled once she got there, she saw him sit up with a groan and moved her shoe from his face, Bella grimaced at the red imprint left behind,  
Well opps?  
Edward looked as if he's seen a ghost,  
"A-am I hallucinating?" He asked, what he thought was an apparition, Bella scoffed and took her shoe back.  
"Of course not, you couldn't imagine anything this perfect." Edward looked startled when she extended her hand "Get up, and call Alice, she's worried sick." Edward stood up still looking unbelieving,  
"Alice is here?"  
"Yes, to see you kill yourself, really?" Bella glared crossing her arms "Because of me? I'm human I'm going to die sooner or later- but you have a family, Edward, how do you think they feel- how Alice is feeling," She wanted to call him selfish but that's that last thing you'd call anyone with suicidal tendencies.  
"What we had wasn't permanent, I get that now," She raised her hands, he was barely looking at her eyes, scowling Bella moved forward taking his hand and tilting his head up, she gave a reassuring smile "I'm okay, Ed. As you can see, but you're clearly not." He wasn't moving probably in shock,  
Realising he wasn’t speaking any time soon, Bella fumbled biting her lip "Um we uh- P-put your shirt on, I'm going to get Alice-" As Bella turned to leave she felt him tug at her hand, he still wasn't looking up, maybe his pride was hurt, as her shoe marred his perfect face,

She hoped he looked like that forever, that way she wouldn't feel as inferior to him-but what the hell. he was a vampire he would says be superior in every way blah blah blah.

"You've changed."  
His voice startled her out of her thought’s.  
"...what? What do you mean?" Edward was frowning "You're different. That's why I left," Bella turned back and saw Edward still looking at the floor,  
"I didn't want to get in the way of you growing up, but I've realised that no matter what you'll always get further ahead of me- you're a woman now and even when I'm a thousand years older," he clenched his fists "I'm still the same, still the stupid seventeen year old who jumps head first into things without thinking..." 

He looked up and for the first time Bella saw that vampires could cry "You would have left me, because I would always be a reckless kid, you would feel nothing and I would be the same as what I am now."  
Edward placed a hand over his chest his skinny pre-pubescent chest, Bella instantly thought back on Jacob chiseled physique then felt guilty, then scowled why was she guilty? She was- is a free single woman right now!  
Edward continued on, "Even though I knew it still hurt to think of you saying it, I reacted out of that hurt and left before you could do it to me."  
Bella only stared then comprehension dawned, until she glared, a million thoughts ran through her head each one getting more angry and intense

Her body stood rigid, she was visibly fuming "You're blaming me? You're the one who took the whole thing out of proportion!" Edward looked startled, "what, no I didn't-"  
She cut him off  
"If you talked to me like a regular boyfriend then we wouldn't be in this mess! You left and you know what? you hurt me too, and I thought you were the one that felt nothing!" Bella was getting so frustrated she could feel her face flame and tears prick her eyes "At least if you killed me then that would have made sense- it would be like all the books and movies warned me for a reason!" She began to pace more than on a tangent, at least Edward put his shirt back on, but he didn't button it up yet.

"All because I got hurt at my own freakin birthday party- you should know that dating me is an occupational hazard, just ask Charlie!” She paused “Wait no, don’t ask, he want’s to kill you.”  
She huffed rounding on him “Communication is key in relationships, but all you do is brood!" Edward raised a hand  
"Not like you do your own fair share of awkward silences." Bella raised her finger threatening "Don't you dare." Edward remained silent and Bella breathed out through her nose "You say you've been alive for more than a hundred years, you obviously must have been out with other girls so why is this an issue, Aging, breaking up, Death you've already faced these problems haven't you? So why is this such an extreme."  
"Because you're different." She stopped her pacing, Edward wasn't looking at her "You're different than them."  
Bella frowned, is that supposed to make her feel better?  
"What because you can't read my mind?"  
Now he looked up, looking uncomfortable himself, no...he always looked like that, well...more so than usual.  
"You are the first person I can never figure out, but among other things." Bella stepped forward “Like what?” She asked, and she had to admit, seeing the great Edward fluster new, and really cute.  
"Like..." He flushed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Bella wasn't impressed and crossed her arms.  
"Spit it out."  
"When you dive head first into danger…” He said with a sigh “Trying to save us, a colony of vampires when you yourself are weaker and slower and yet you do it as if you have something to prove.”  
Bella blinked suddenly feeling her cheeks flush.  
“When we went on our first date, you weren’t fazed at me reading minds you weren’t even impressed.” Edward sounded offended. Good.

“When I almost lost control you brought me back, your voice alone just...wow." He couldn't express it into words "I wanted to protect you, but like a puppy you would waddle head first into trouble. We almost died a few times but seeing you happy and satisfied was worth it." Edward voice sounded cracked "I miss the coffee, the arguments that Interview with a vampire was very gay, your eyes, your experimental hairstyles, I miss you singing in the shower, you me and Charlie watching the game, our hikes through the woods where you punched yourself in the face thinking you were being attacked by a wasp," Bella fidgeted, she admits that wasn't her finer moments.

Edward smiled, fangs and all "your special breakfast and ability to keep me grounded, but most if all... I miss you."  
Bella blinked away tears, her breakfast was always black and she couldn't cook for shit.  
He really loved her...didn't he?

okay she could probably forgive him,  
"Keep talking like that then, maybe I might forgive you." He brightened like it was Christmas.  
Bella's snorted, putting an end to that,  
"I said maybe, I'm expecting a lot more groveling from you and you owe Alice and everyone an apology." She placed her hands on her hips.  
He had the decency to look sheepish "I uh, guess I did go a bit overboard-"  
"Edward!" Alice ran towards them with a red scarf wrapped around her head and thick sunglasses hobbling towards them in thick high heeled stilettos.  
"Alice!" Edward gasped in surprise and maybe a little fear. She pounced on him, wrapping her arms around him tightly then pulled back smacking him across the face, hard.  
"You worried me- idiot!"  
"I'm sorry," Edward said with a hand over his cheek,  
Bella coughed awkwardly feeling like she was interrupting something,  
Alice beamed at the two "So, I guess you two made up, lovers again?" Her smile was cheekily innocent.  
"Yes." Edward said at the same time as Bella said  
"No."  
Bella glared at the both of them "Hey, you broke up with me, if you want to win my favour you better court me like a Normal person."  
Edward gave a lopsided grin "But I'm not normal."  
Bella's glare turned murderous, "keep talking," she threatened "This courting is going well so far."  
Edward tensed then placed a hand on his chest and raised the other to Bella.  
"I'm sorry my sweet, my fair maiden, my Moonshine, the Elphaba to my Fiyero, my rose, my petal!" Bella eyes bulged "No, Stop, stop, stop!"  
"My sugarplum, my darling, snookums, Apple of my eye."  
"Make him stop!" Bella felt mortified while Alice was snickering  
"Can't, he's on a roll."  
"Am I interrupting something?" That stopped him, the three turned to see figures in robes coming towards them.  
"Jane." Edward breathed sounding terrified, and if he was fearful then Bella was sure as heck frightened beyond belief, they were all vampires, and not the vegetarian type.  
Shit, shit, shit!


End file.
